A mechanism that notifies a user of occurrence of some kind of event by using tactile stimulation caused by vibration or the like has already been introduced into many portable apparatuses. For example, in a watch type electronic apparatus, a vibration generation source provided in the watch body is driven when the set time has come, the vibration is transmitted to the arm of the user, and thus, such an event that the set time has come is provided to the user by tactile stimulation. This kind of electronic apparatus often uses a vibration motor including a weight such as a balance weight provided eccentrically to the rotation shaft as a vibration generation source (see, for example Patent Literature 1).